That Which I Fear
by artemis-nz
Summary: In which Yugi has trouble sleeping, and we learn what Yami fears the most. Yami/Yugi.


I was rapt when I read the reviews I got from my first fanfic, thanks you guys they were really encouraging. huggles I've been inspired to write another one – which I confess is just basically an excuse to involve another fluffy scene between my favourite YGO couple, Yami and Yugi. It may be my last for a bit, as I have exams coming up, but I'm also running out of ideas for story ideas for these 2 – any ideas you guys? If you have some, they will be much appreciated! Anyways, this is another one-shot, quite a bit longer than the last, and I hope its okay as I wasn't too sure about this one. As usual, please R&R! (Oh yes, gomen for using the dubbed names in this, but its just so much easier to right with).

Disclaimer: Yes, we all know I don't own the YGO characters, etc, etc.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi – _gone to a friends place on emergency call. The number's on the fridge if you need to call, and there's leftovers for dinner as well. Back late tonight or if not tomorrow morning so don't wait up_ – Grandpa.

Great, just great. Yugi Motou glared at the note, then sighed in resignation. It had been a bad day, first with being late for school, then getting caught in class passing a note. It hadn't even been his fault – he was just sitting between Joey and Tristan. Yami had been sympathetic, but that didn't help Yugi get out of detention. Then there was that test, and he had a bad headache... no, it just wasn't his day. To top it all off, Yugi was now soaking wet, having been caught in the sudden downpour on the way back. Well, it was Friday, so that was at least one good thing, thought Yugi. Noticing the steady drips he was trailing on the carpet, he padded upstairs to change.

Click. Nope. Click. No way. Click. Boring! Click. Ugh, who wanted to listen to music that involved screaming and no actual singing as far as Yugi was concered anyway? Click. Mmmmm, that cake looked good. Click. Ew! Cli- all of a sudden, everything went black. Damn, power cut! Must be that strong wind, thought Yugi as he felt to make his way up the stairs to his room. Well, nothing on TV anyway and it was getting late, may as well go to bed.

1 hour later

A golden pyramid-shaped puzzle seemed to glow for a moment, and then beside it something started to materialize, until a transparent-looking male appeared. He looked a lot like Yugi, yet at the same time was strangely not like him at all. While Yugi's skin was pale, this person's was a darker tan, and while Yugi's eyes were rounder and laughing, this person's were more slanted, and had a piercing gaze. The being regarded the bed, where Yugi now lay in a huddle, shivering slightly.

"Yugi?"

The boy in question sat up at the concerned voice.

"Yami!"

"What is wrong, Yugi? What is troubling you?"

Yugi avoided the other's eyes, suddenly feeling awkward.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"Well..." Yugi's voice trailed off, then mumbled something Yami didn't catch.

"Look at me, aibou. Now, tell me what it is that keeps you awake".

Yugi's cheeks flushed an uncharacteristic pink.

"I'm scared of the thunder".

Just then, another loud rumble from outside sounded. Yugi shuddered, but attempted to hide his fear.

"You probably think I'm being silly..." Yugi muttered, oncd more looking down at the bed.

"No, Yugi. You know I would never think that of you. Being afraid is not something to be ashamed of."

Yugi looked up again, but didn't say anything.

"Everybody is afraid of something".

Yugi was startles out of his embarrassment.

"Even you?"

Yami's rich laugh filled the room.

"Yes aibou. Even me."

Yugi couldn't imagine the seemingly fearless ex-pharaoh afraid of anything.

"Then what are you scared of?"

Yami was silent a moment before answering.

"I fear losng the people I love. I am afraid of... being alone."

"Don't worry Yami, I would never leave you to be alone, I promise!"

"Thank you, aibou. You are a true friend."

Yugi smiled, and then cringed as the thunder once again soundec, rumbling ever louder into the night. Yami watched this reaction, and sought to distract the small boy he had grown to care about so much.

"You know Yugi, I still don't remember much of my past in Egypt. But, I do remember often waking on nights like this, after bad dreams about my fears. So I used tricks taught to me by others, so that I would no longer fear those dreams".

"Like what?"

"Take some deep breaths. Then you must think to yourself, 'I am safe, my fear cannot touch me here, it no longer has influence over me, and soon the night will give way to the morning'".

"Oh."

There was silence for a while.

"Yami, I still can't sleep".

"Well then, close your eyes Yugi, and imagine you are in a far away place, where you are at peace, and nothing may harm you".

Silence resumed again, other than the occasional shiver from Yugi.

"Still not tired, aibou?"

"No Yami. Yami... can you tell me about Egypt?"

Yami smiled, as images came to his mind.

"It was very hot, much warmer than here. And the sand was everywhere, glowing golden in the heat. And from a special place on the roof-top of the palace, you could watch the sunset, turning the sky into a brilliant fiery orange... are you sleepy yet, Yugi"?

Not yet, Yami. Keep talking".

"When it was very hot, we would go to a room where the water travelled into a pool from the river, and swim there. Or, we would go to the river itself and swim. It was very deep and strong, but cool. At night, it was much colder, but if you braved the cold to sit again on the roof-top, you could see the starts shining bright and lighting up the sky, keeping you company in the dark... now are you sleepy, Yugi?"

There was no answer from the bed.

The ex-pharaoh looked over at the small huddle, now with eyes closed and breathing deeply and evenly. He smiled, and pulled a blanket over the boy, ensuring his warmth during the night.

"Sleep well, aibou".


End file.
